No Way Out (2019)
'No Way Out (2019) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw brand. It took place Monday, February 11, 2019 from the Red Bull Arena in Long Island, NY. It will be the fourth and final Raw exclusive pay per view of season 3, as well as the first event in the WHEI No Way Out chronology and the fourteenth pay per view of season 3 overall. Background The card consisted of matches that resulted from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's Raw brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly show on Twitch ''Monday Night Raw. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches heading into the event. Unlike the 2008 and 2009 version of this event it did not feature Elimination Chamber matches as those are reserved for the SmackDown brand's February pay per view. The primary feud heading into the event was between Tomasso Ciampa and Adam Cole with the two feuding over the WHEI Universal Championship. At the Royal Rumble event, Ciampa defeated previous champion Shinsuke Nakamura in rematch to retain the championship. The next night on Raw Cole came out and challenged Ciampa to a match for the title at the Royal Rumble. Ciampa initially refused but Cole wouldn't take no for an answer. Attacking Ciampa with the help of the rest of the Undisputed Era, until Johnny Gargano came out to make the save. Juggernaut later made the match official for No Way Out. A secondary feud heading into the event was between Samoa Joe, Stephen and Edge with the three feuding over the WHEI Intercontinental Championship. At Raw's December Pay Per View Armageddon Joe retained the Championship after defeating Stephen despite a valiant effort by the War Hawks member. After the Royal Rumble, Joe would threaten WWE Hall Of Famer Edge on his talk show The Cutting Edge. This caused Edge to announce he was medically cleared to wrestle again, and challenge Joe for the title. Joe was about to accept when Stephen came out and said he had Joe's number and deserved a rematch. Juggernaut then made a triple threat match for the title official for the pay per view. Another feud heading into the event was between Savage & Canadian ("Macho Man" Randy Savage & Kevin Owens) and The Guerrillas Of Destiny with the two teams feuding over the WHEI Raw Tag Team Championship. At Armageddon, Savage & Canadian defeated Undisputed Era's Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish to retain the title. At the Royal Rumble, they tried to talk their way into the titular match, complaining that it was unfair that SmackDown's WHEI Champion was in the match and they weren't. Juggernaut then placed them in a match against G.O.D at No Way Out as punishment for pissing him off after he was eliminated from the match himself. Another feud heading into the event was between Nikki Bella and Asuka with the two feuding over the WHEI Raw Women's Championship. At the Royal Rumble, Bella defeated Asuka to win the championship for the first time. The following night on Raw Nikki came out and bragged about how Asuka was always saying no one was ready for her yet she took her title from her. Asuka then came out and challenged her to a rematch. Despite her misgivings, Brie Bella accepted the match on her sister's behalf. This seemed to cause tension between the two, so it was announced she would be in her sister's corner. Another feud heading into the event was between Seth Rollins and Christian with the two feuding over the WHEI European Championship. After the Royal Rumble where neither man competed in a match, Christian came out to request a championship match against Rollins at the pay per view. Rollins agreed saying that Christian was one of the people he grew up idolizing and he would consider it an honor to defend his championship against such a legend at No Way Out. Another feud heading into the event involved 4 women vying for a Raw Women's Championship match at WrestleMania. After SmackDown's Becky Lynch won a 6 woman battle royal for the right to face a champion at WrestleMania and chose the SmackDown Women's Champion, Raw's champion was left without a challenger. Raw Co-General Manager and head of the women's division Guardian decided to fix this at No Way Out. To make sure there would be no confusion and no bitching and moaning, she made the match an elimination match. The following week she selected Madison Rayne, Bianca Belair, Sasha Banks, and Ebony as the participants in the match. The final feud heading into the event was between Raw Co-General Manager Juggernaut and Triple H. At Armageddon, Triple H defeated Juggernaut in a one on one match. The following night on Raw, Juggernaut came out and said Triple H's victory was a fluke and said he was only where he was because he screwed the boss' daughter. Triple H, insulted at Juggernaut questioning his manhood, got in his face. Juggernaut stated that he was the only real man in the ring, as Hunter had left his balls in Stephanie McMahon's purse. Triple H challenged him to prove it and so Juggernaut made their match a Last Man Standing Match at the pay per view. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for a Raw Women's Championship Match at WretleMania between Madison Rayne, Bianca Belair, Sasha Banks, and Ebony. Belair was the first person eliminated following a Road To Valhalla (Glam Slam) from Ebony. The next person to be eliminated was Ebony herself following a Play Maker by Madison while Sasha rolled out of the ring. In the end Madison won the match following another Play Maker, this time to Banks, to earn the right to challenge the Raw Women's Champion at WrestleMania. Next was a match for the WHEI Raw Tag Team Championship between defending champions Savage & Canadian ("Macho Man" Randy Savage & Kevin Owens) and the challengers The Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa). After a long and intense match with many nearfalls and several close calls, Tanga Loa hit Savage with a Superplex to win the match for his team and the championship. This makes them the 5th team to hold the IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team and WWE Tag Team Championship. After that was a Last Man Standing Match between Triple H and Raw Co-General Manager Juggernaut. After a brief match and a valiant effort on the part of Juggernaut, Triple H hit a Double A Spinebuster. This resulted in Juggernaut being too exhausted to get to his feet before the count of 10 and Triple H winning the match just an hour local time before his 29th birthday. Then was a Triple Threat Match for the WHEI Intercontinental Championship between champion Samoa Joe, Edge, and Stephen of the War Hawks. After an exciting match with many counters, finishers, and near falls, Edge took advantage of the champion being outside the ring following a back suplex and pinned Steph to win the match and the chamiponship. Following that was the match for the WHEI European Championship between Seth Rollins and Christian. In the end Christian put up a very good fight which left both men bloody. However it just wasn't enough as Rollins hit a third Kingslayer to win the match and retain the championship. The penultimate match was for the WHEI Raw Women's Championship between champion Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) and Asuka. Despite a valiant effort by Asuka to regain her title and no interference from Brie, Nikki hit a third Rack Attack 2.0 and pinned Asuka to win the match, retain her championship, and secure her spot at WrestleMania against Madison Rayne for the title. Main event The main event was for the WHEI Universal Championship between Tomasso Ciampa and Adam Cole. After a fast paced and short match Ciampa hit Cole with a Project Ciampa, the same move that won him the title in the first place, to win the match. With this win the main event of WrestleMania is set as it will be Ciampa defending the championship against Royal Rumble winner Drew McIntyre for the title. Results External links